


То, что выжжено солнцем

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Несколько слов о детстве Рей.





	То, что выжжено солнцем

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с матчастью, написано на ЗФБ 2017.

На Джакку было тяжело считать время: слишком яркое солнце, слишком короткие ночи, ещё и меняющие свою длину.  
Рей постоянно путалась, сколько прошло с того дня, когда семья оставила её здесь.  
Но помнила, что в первый сидела на том же самом месте, не решаясь даже отойти попить. В конце концов она, как ей показалось, уснула и её унесли. Только потом отругали за то, что вышла, даже не прикрыв голову. Плечи и руки покрылись волдырями, как Рей объяснили — из-за солнца. Там, где она раньше жила, оно не так обжигало.  
Что до солнца… оно было слишком ярким, слишком большим, его редко затягивали тучи, теперь оно занимало собой всю жизнь Рей. Она видела его наяву, она ждала, когда же оно опустится за горизонт, но оно приходили к ней во сне.  
Однажды семья в Нииме напомнила Рей о её собственной, той, которую она ждала каждый день. Но, стоило попытаться вспомнить их лица, как в голове появилось солнце. Яркое, сияющее, безжалостное.  
В те дни Рей плакала.  
Шли годы. Она научилась правильно считать время, она привыкла к Джакку и тому, какую жизнь вела. Никакой другой она всё равно не помнила.  
Застава Ниима была не самым лучшим местом. Ей предлагали куда-то уйти, на севере был город, а в нём — приют.  
— Но моя семья там меня не найдёт, — сказала на это Рей.  
— Они спросят меня и я скажу, где ты, — ответил Ункар Платт.  
— А вдруг у них не будет времени спрашивать? — уточнила Рей со всей серьёзностью одиннадцати лет. — К тому же, откуда мне знать, что ты ещё не умрёшь?  
— Пошла вон отсюда, — буркнул Платт, — а то вовсе продам. На мясо.  
— Не возьмут, я мелкая, — ответила Рей, но сбежала, на всякий случай.  
Она не пошла в город на севере и не пошла с женщиной, которая обещала увезти её на другую планету, не поддалась на похожие уговоры кочевника, который предлагал ей что-то, чего Рей до конца не поняла.  
Здесь были старые звездолёты, которые ещё можно было поднять в воздух. Были учебные программы, многие — скучные, но не скучнее ожидания под палящим солнцем. Были старые боевые машины, груды металла и полезных деталей, засыпанных песком. Рей носила их Ункару Платту, он платил ей пайками… вообще он раньше кормил её просто так, но она понимала, что когда-нибудь ему это надоест. Когда она вырастет настолько, что восьмой части ей не будет хватать.  
А ещё, об этом Рей не говорила никому, у неё были друзья. Не из плоти и крови, полупрозрачные, похожие на миражи. Но миражи не разговаривают.  
— Когда я был в твоём возрасте, я уже построил собственный спидер, — говорил один, похожий на человека. Высокий, Рей приходилось задирать голову, чтобы на него смотреть.  
— А ты можешь научить меня? — спрашивала она.  
— Могу попробовать, — отвечал он.  
— Тебе нужно научиться защищать себя, — говорил другой, он часто появлялся вместе с первым.  
Третий человеком не был, как и пятая с шестой. Они давали советы, большую часть из который Рей не понимала… но с подсказками пятой неплохо научилась отрабатывать удары палкой.  
Был среди них человек с ног до головы одетый в черное, приходящий только в одиночку, Рей его побаивалась, а он сам молчал, просто смотрел на неё из-под капюшона. Ей казалось, что, если он заговорит, то пути назад не будет.  
А ещё был очень грустный мужчина с добрыми глазами, который подолгу говорил с Рей и выслушивал её собственные жалобы.  
Она знала, что их не видит никто, кроме неё. Рей проверяла. Но всё равно старалась, чтобы никого рядом не было во время бесед.  
Пусть на Джакку многие сходили с ума, но Рей не хотела, чтобы и её посчитали такой. А ещё боялась, вдруг другие смогут навредить ей или её почти невидимым знакомым и друзьям? Потому она и помалкивала.  
А когда Рей было девятнадцать, они просто исчезли. Она думала: из-за того, что скоро вернутся родные. Прошла неделя, но никто не появлялся. Ни семья, ни друзья-духи.  
Когда она отчаялась уже дождаться хоть кого-то — услышала заливистую трель попавшего в беду дроида… и, побежав спасать его, обнаружила BB-8.


End file.
